


Tall, Blonde Aphrodisiac

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger Sex, Don't Breathe the Air, Don't Eat The Food, F/F, PWP, This is like the Fifth Time I've Written a Phasma Reveal, Trapped, escape room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Rey and Phasma get locked in a room together.  Their captors are trying to get them to mate.  They must work together to escape beforeoh my god it's so hot in here right now...





	Tall, Blonde Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the planet Gerrallia. Everything else I like to pretend is canon.

Rey had been on several diplomatic missions for the Resistance, but this one made her nervous. The Gerrallia people were not well known and there was little to research on their customs, but their status in the galaxy had skyrocketed after the Gerrallians had discovered a prime ore within their planet that made them wealthy overnight.

At the moment, General Organa had reached out to the Gerrallians, asking them for their help in the fight against the First Order. Considering the insidious government was trying to usurp every known sector, the Gerrallian’s were just at risk as everyone else and had a duty to ward off the oppression the First Order represented. The fortunes they had recently acquired would certainly help in the war.

The Gerrallians, notorious for being reclusive and neutral, offered to host only one diplomatic ambassador from the Resistance. The conditions were that the ambassador had to be a healthy specimen of good breeding age and a noble warrior. Despite the odd requirements, General Organa immediately sent Rey.

And now here she was, flying into Gerrallia’s atmosphere and approaching for landing on the sprawling grounds of the king’s massive complex. She had been given specific instruction to land on the east side of the mansion. A receiving committee waited on the grounds to welcome her.

“Rey of Jakku, welcome!” the emissary said as he bowed to her. He was short and thin, about her size, which is to say he was of normal Gerrallian stature. The yellow hued people with unnaturally green eyes were quite small compared to other humanoid life forms.

“Thank you for having me here,” Rey replied, imitating his bow. “If you could direct me to your king where we could discuss involving the Gerrallians in the fight against the First Order, I would be appreciative.”

“Of course.”

She followed him into the palace, up spiraling staircases and down long hallways. It felt like a long walk before he finally stopped in front of a large, heavy door.

“I’m afraid there are no weapons in the meeting room, Jedi Rey,” the emissary apologized. She was surprised he knew she was a budding Jedi but handed over her lightsaber all the same. He placed the lightsaber in his pocket and then the door was opened and she walked in.

She was immediately confused by her surroundings. This was hardly a meeting room at all. The room was dark and tall, with ceilings easily thirty feet high, red velvet walls, a roaring fire in the fireplace complete with an enormous bed piled with fluffy pillows and comforters. There was a long table settled near the wall brimming with all kinds of delicious foods. Fur skin rugs lined the floors where comfortable looking couches faced the fire. It looked more like a luxury suite in a brothel.

She turned to the emissary still standing out in the hall. “Are you sur-…?” The door was shut in her face before she could complete her sentence. “Hey! Let me out!” Rey shouted. She pounded on the door with her fists and received no answer.

Whipping around to face the room, she noticed a door on the far side. She didn’t even have time to put a step forward when it unexpectedly opened and a massive, chrome armored stormtrooper entered. _Captain Phasma._ She froze except for her hand that involuntarily reached for the lightsaber that wasn’t there.

The Captain was just as shocked to see Rey. She instinctively reached for her blaster that normally hung on her belt but had presumably been relinquished to the Gerrallians prior to entering the ‘meeting room.’ The Captain looked back behind her only to have the door slammed in her face.

The Captain stumbled back in surprise and muttered an expletive that had Rey immediately contemplating this entire scenario. The fact that this very ordered and strategic soldier was harried enough that foul language slipped past her control indicated something much more conniving than a First Order assassination was happening here. Presently she watched the Captain pound against the door, calling to the Gerrallians to open up. Her orders went unheeded.

The Captain turned to Rey. Rey could sense the confusion and fury under the helmet. “What’s going on here?” the Captain demanded.

“I don’t know,” Rey responded.

“Why have you locked us in here?”

“Me?” Rey huffed in irritation. “I have nothing to do with this!”

“Then why have the Gerrallians locked us in together?”

“I wouldn’t know. There wasn’t exactly a whole lot of discussion previous to finding myself imprisoned in here.”

The Captain seemed to think on it, glancing from Rey to the door and back to Rey again. Her shiny helmet swiveled around from one point to the next. Without the benefit of the Captain’s expressions, it was more comical to Rey than it should have been.

Finally, the Captain seemed to relax enough that Rey sensed her life was no longer in danger. Captain Phasma stepped further into the room and Rey did the same, though it was daunting to be headed closer to the chrome trooper. Finn had mentioned the size of the Captain on several occasions but there was no way she could have understood the magnitude of the woman until she came face to helmet with her.

“We need to get out of here,” the Captain remarked.

“Agreed,” Rey answered, though that was such a given she hardly thought it was worth mentioning.

The Captain waved her hand expectantly at Rey and gave a nod. “Do your Force thing.”

“What?” Rey furrowed her brows and shot her a dumb look. “What Force thing?”

“Whatever it is you Jedi’s do,” the Captain explained like Rey was the one that was dumb. “Open the door with your mind.”

“I don’t have the first clue how to do that. I’m not sure that’s a thing.”

“Then rip the door off it’s hinges or mind trick someone into letting us out,” the Captain continued. “Wait, can you teleport?”

“I can’t do any of those things,” Rey responded, crossing her arms and arching her neck back far, _very far,_  to look up into the Captain’s visor.

“What _can_  you do?” the Captain mocked.

“Look, I just found out I’m Force sensitive only a year ago. I’m still in training,” Rey sniped. “Besides, you’re the commander of an entire stormtrooper army. Why aren’t you calling for back up? Aren’t you, like, the greatest soldier in the First Order or something? Kick the door in.”

“Did you not see those doors? They’re not made of wood,” the Captain complained. “I don’t think even a Wookie could bust it down.”

“Where’s your comm?”

“Where’s _yours_?”

“I left mine in the X-Wing. Not that it matters. We’re too far out to be heard by the Resistance forces.”

“Typical,” the Captain huffed. She pulled her wrist comm up to her vocoder and began calling for her troops. “This is Captain Phasma calling out to any First Order unit. Come in First Order. Do you read me?” Her comm was completely silent.

“I bet this room is surrounded by interference jammers. You won’t be able to get a signal out,” Rey remarked. The Captain sighed and lowered her arm.

“How do we dismantle the jammers?”

“How?” Rey asked incredulously. “Oh, let me just pull out my handy jammer dismantler from my non-existent back pocket.”

“Your sarcasm is duly noted,” the Captain said with little enthusiasm. “Later, I’ll remember to add it to my report that you’re a useless, Force-insensitive crackpot.”

“I don’t care what you call me so long as it’s also noted that you're a giant, shiny dildo.”

“This is not helping our situation,” the Captain barked. Rey was still figuring out how to wield her force powers but it came naturally to sense emotions released like aroma into the air. At the present moment, she could feel the anger and frustration from the chrome trooper like a heady musk. Rey sniffed and scowled at how surprisingly tantalizing it was.

“Well, then we need to work together to figure this out,” Rey offered. “Why would the Gerralians bother to lock us into a room together? What’s the motive?”

“I know very little about these people, but from what I’ve gathered they are naturally prone to avoid violence. They’re not warriors and they don’t have the tech nor numbers to wage a winning war.”

“So, you’re saying…” Rey drawled.

“Look around you, Jedi,” the Captain waved her hand around the room. “They’re trying to make us become friends so that we call off the war.”

“That’s absurd!” Rey responded haughtily. “That would never work in a million years unless they were just as naive about the nature of other humanoids in the galaxy, and oh my god, the mood lighting, the fire, all this food…you’re not just right; they’re trying to make us mate!” She ended her sentence with a loudness indicating both understanding and shock.

The Captain nodded her chrome helmet and stood solemnly with hands on her hips. “They must think humans are so easily persuaded into sexual relations.”

“It all makes sense,” Rey mused. “This room has a textbook romantic vibe. They told General Organa to send only one ambassador of breeding age.”

“They told the First Order the same thing,” the Captain confirmed. “They must not have separate genders and didn’t know to make a request based on it.”

“Well,” Rey shrugged, looking mostly to the ceiling but generally anywhere that was not the Captain, “I mean, gender doesn’t really have to be an issue for some people.”

The Captain swiveled her helmet around to look at Rey in what she figured to be a hard stare. An emotion, subdued but sweet, like a fine wine, whiffed in the air. It stimulated a hint of something needy in Rey and she diagnosed it as hunger, knowing full well it was not.

“What’s over here?” Rey said to herself, hoping to fill the silence with meaningless words. She went to the long table filled with banquet foods. It was packed with fruits, nuts, chocolates, meats and all manner of things that seemed like good pre- and/or post-sex fare. She picked up a fruit she was most familiar with. “I’m so hungry I could eat five apples.”

Rey raised the apple to her mouth but didn’t get a bite in before it was slapped away from her hand by a chrome gauntlet.

“Hey!” Rey yelled.

“Don’t eat that,” the Captain ordered. “Could be poisoned.”

“I doubt the Gerrallians would poison us after luring us here,” Rey explained, folding her arms across her chest.

“I mean poisoned with aphrodisiacs.” The Captain pulled out a portable scanner and waved it over the food. “Hmm, the jammers are interfering with my scanner. I can’t get a read on any of it.”

“It’s probably safe,” Rey replied, pulling another apple out of the fruit basket and leading it to her mouth. The Captain slapped it away again. “Oh, c’mon!”

“Don’t you know not to play by their rules?” the Captain remarked. “You shouldn’t fall for their trap. This might just be a test, you know. By conceding to their wishes we might actually be failing.”

“So you’re saying we might accidentally have sex if we eat this food and the Gerrallians would find that disappointing?” Rey rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about you but I’m excellent at not finding myself unwittingly in bed with the enemy.”

“I-…that’s not what I was saying.”

“Fine then. If it makes you feel better, I promise not to have sex with you,” Rey stated, taking another apple. It was immediately swiped out of her hand by the Captain. “For real? You are being super obnoxious about this!”

“I’m being obnoxious?” the Captain exclaimed. “I’m not the one giving up on getting out of here.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not giving up.”

“We’ve been here a total of four minutes and you’re already indulging in their obvious tactics.”

“Ugh, all right, fine, let’s escape.”

“Good,” the Captain stressed. “Start at the door you entered and figure out if there are any weaknesses. Work along the wall after that.”

Rey gave Captain Phasma an exaggerated salute. “Yes, sir, Captain Stormtrooper, sir!” The Captain merely shook her head in irritation and turned to the door she had entered in.

By knocking on the door, Rey confirmed that it was definitely some kind of dense metal. Her Force powers couldn’t even shake it. She stepped back in deep thought.

Bam! A thunderous banging occurred behind her and she looked to see the Captain kicking into the other door with her large, chrome boots. It was deafening enough that Rey put her hands up to her ears to block the noise. Rather than tell the Captain her attempts were probably moot, she simply took to glaring at her until in breathless defeat Captain Phasma stopped, bent over with her hands to her knees and nodded acceptably.

“Not even a Wookie could bust that door in,” the Captain stated.

“Well, thank you for trying,” Rey answered sarcastically.

“Might I remind you it was your idea.”

For the next thirty minutes they went through the room trying to find weaknesses along the walls or if they could get something through the grates but the room was like a fortress and the grates were too small and too high for either of them to reach. In exasperation, Rey slumped down on one of the couches, kicking her shoes off as she did so.

“Is it hot in here?” Rey asked.

“No.” Captain Phasma firmly denied. If she hadn’t rebutted it so adamantly, Rey wouldn’t have glared up at her in perplexity. Rey caught the first sense of confusion emanating from the Captain and she was baffled by why the Captain was baffled. She almost missed it because it was accompanied by the same subdued emotion that she had noticed earlier.

“Well, I am most definitely hot,” Rey responded. “Is there anyway to snuff out that fire?”

The Captain went to the fireplace and looked around. She finally waved her hand into the embers, practically setting her gauntlet on the smoldering wood and looked back at Rey. “It’s not real.”

“Figures,” Rey heaved. It was sweltering inside the room. It was like this on Jakku sometimes and there was really only one recourse. Rey started to strip. Captain Phasma noticed, standing up straight and tall so suddenly she almost fell over.

“What are you doing?” the Captain hissed.

“Getting comfortable,” Rey declared, giving Captain Phasma a look that indicated she should have been able to guess. “They’ve got to let us out at some point or our commanders will come looking for us. Might as well try to relax in the meantime.”

“Don’t you think that’s what the Gerrallians want?” the Captain pressed. “It’s possible they turned up the heat hoping that would urge us into getting undressed.”

“Look. Captain,” Rey rebuffed smugly as she pulled off her socks followed by her vest. “I don’t know what your deal is but I will have no problem keeping control of myself. I know it’s not the same for stormtroopers but I’m a Jedi and am master over my emotions.”

Captain Phasma crossed her arms and glanced away in offense. “Storm troopers are also masters over their emotions. From what I can tell of you Force wielders, you’re not always in control of your sensibilities.”

“That’s just Kylo Ren. He’s a child.”

“He’s older than you.”

“Yeah, but I’m more mature. Obviously.” Rey felt a sliver of that same emotional output that Captain Phasma was unintentionally exuding. She couldn’t quite pinpoint exactly what the emotion was, the Captain was very good at suppressing it enough to shroud it’s presence, but it seemed to be growing. Rey was down to only her underwear, which mainly consisted of strips of sheer white fabric.

She looked over to Captain Phasma, who was fiddling with her comm, trying to increase the signal. She stood in place near the fire, the orange glow reflecting beautifully off her chrome armor. If Rey had money she would bet ten to one that the Captain was purposefully not looking in her direction. _Such a prude._

“You must be sweating like a Ewok in a fur coat on Tatooine,” Rey remarked to the tall woman. Captain Phasma merely made a huffing sound, refusing to look in her direction. “C’mon, don’t tell me you’re not hot right now with all that gear on.”

“I’m fine,” the Captain replied tersely. Rey felt a tug in her mind, like someone gently twisting a thread, and she laughed. The Captain looked sidelong at her and Rey could sense the confusion again.

“What are you laughing about?”

“You just lied,” Rey insisted. “I felt it.”

“You Force-wielders…” the Captain remarked sardonically. “You think you know it all.”

“I certainly don’t think that but I definitely know you lied. You’re probably dehydrating under there.”

“I can handle it.” _Another tug_.

“Aren’t you wearing a body glove? Just take off the helmet and armor plates. That might at least let you breathe.” Rey waited for the Captain to respond but she merely pulled out her scanner and slapped at it, thinking somehow all it needed to obey was some roughing up.

 Rey paused to admire the woman. That mirror like armor, the majestic cape swirled around her, the height of such an imposing soldier; it was rather attractive. She was sure she could stare at the Captain all day and not get tired of it. Perhaps it was because Rey was used to broken down or rusted equipment on Jakku, or second hand equipment in the Resistance, but she tended to gravitate towards things that were shiny and new. The Captain wore the most impressive armor anyone had ever seen. She also happened to be a pristine example of all manner of things Rey was interested in. Warrior, weapons expert, woman…

“Take off your helmet, Stormtrooper.” Rey had no idea why she said it other than the desire to see her face was so great that she practically demanded the chrome trooper to comply.

“Shut up, Jedi,” the Captain responded without even looking in her direction. Rey could have left it at that, knowing better than to irk a formidable soldier, but she did not feel threatened. Having felt Kylo Ren’s dark presence, hating the creepy aspect of his aura, the Captain’s was quite the opposite and somehow enticing. Rey closed her eyes and took a glimpse into the Captain’s mind. There was strength and intelligence there. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable and Rey could have wrapped herself it in it like a blanket.

The Captain knocked her helmet with the palm of her hand in irritation then whipped her line of sight over at Rey. “Get out or I’ll kill you.”

“Just trying to figure out why you’re so intent on keeping your face hidden. I’ve heard even your troopers don’t know what you look like.”

“If you must know it’s because I am battle scarred as all soldiers should be. I choose not to flaunt my experience by showing my face.”

“Pbbt…” Rey groaned dismissively. “That’s lame. Your excuse is you don’t want to make other people feel bad about themselves for not having as many battle wounds? I would think having more scars would mean you were a poor enough soldier that you couldn’t avoid getting struck.”

“Are you trying to die?”

“Besides, I’ve watched all your battle vids. I will admit you’re a remarkable fighter. Probably the best I’ve ever seen.”

There was a pause while the Captain searched her. Rey could sense confusion and pride. Also that budding emotion that the Captain seemed really intent on restraining and Rey couldn’t seem to get a lock on.

“Yes, well…” And that was all the Captain could muster.

“You’re welcome,” Rey replied. And after a beat. “Now take off your helmet.”

“I knew you didn’t mean any of it, Jedi,” Captain Phasma remarked in exasperation. “Now excuse me while I try to get us out of here.”

“I meant every word of it. Take off your helmet, Stormtrooper.”

“If you try to Jedi mind trick me into it,” the Captain said, pointing a threatening finger at Rey, “I most definitely will kill you.”

“I wouldn’t try to mind trick you,” Rey assured. “You are way too strong to even attempt that.” Rey raised her hand in the air, making a show of snapping her fingers. Immediately the power cell in the Captain’s helmet began to fizzle and crackle with the buzz of an impending overload. The Captain yelped at the sound and frantically pulled off the helmet, tossing it to the floor on the other side of the room. She stared at it in worry long enough for the fear to die away before glancing back at Rey in fury.

Rey gasped. She hadn’t known what to expect but it certainly wasn’t the rolling flips in her stomach upon seeing a face so gorgeous as to cause instant desire. The Captain did have battle scars but they were not many nor very obvious. What was obvious were the sharp features of this deadly beauty, the intense blonde of her hair and the tantalizing blue eyes currently promising death. Rey regretted thinking it was the _armor_  she would not tire of looking at.

“Wow!” Rey remarked. “You are-…”

“You should be running,” the Captain said through gritted teeth. Rey took off and the Captain ran after her. Rey managed to get to the door and began pounding on it.

“Open up!” Rey screamed. “She’s going to kill me!” There was no more time to call out because Captain Phasma had caught up and Rey had to dodge out of her tackle and head for the other door.

“Please!” Rey shouted. “Get me out of here!” In reality Rey wasn’t worried at all. She could definitely sense the anger from the Captain, that much was clear, but it was not murderous in it’s intent. In all likelihood, Captain Phasma intended to sit on her until they were rescued just to keep her from annoying her any further. That actually had some appeal.

She felt a hand grab her bicep in a bruising grip. The Captain turned her to face her and Rey stared up at the tall, imposing woman.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t rip your arms off right now, Jedi,” the Captain seethed.

“I’m sorry!” Rey capitulated. “I didn’t know you’d be so beautiful or I wouldn’t have done it.” As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Rey wondered what the hell she was thinking. What kind of excuse was that? Regardless, it had a profound effect on the Captain. The emotion that Captain Phasma had been desperately repressing finally drove itself to the surface and Rey could name it for what it was. Lust. Rey’s eyes went wide with the revelation.

“You think lies are going to get you out of this?” The Captain didn’t believe her. Rey could feel the disbelief cloud through her mind.

“I’m not lying,” Rey answered. “I really had no idea you were so gorgeous.” She liked the influx of arousal that flared from the Captain after her words.

“You know what I mean!” the Captain snarled. “No one could mistake me for beautiful. For some reason you think that’s what I want to hear.”

“I definitely don’t think that’s what you want to hear,” Rey said defiantly, yanking herself out of the Captain’s grasp. “I don’t know why you don’t believe me though. You want to kill me? Fine, but try explaining to the Gerallians why you savaged one of their guests.” The specific word she chose was deliberate. As she hoped, she sensed from the Captain a surge of desire. Unfortunately, it was mixed with vexation and distrust. She stared down at Rey trying to figure out her next move. She finally decided to stand down especially since there had been no intent to kill Rey in the first place.

Rey was somehow dissatisfied by this. She watched the Captain stalk away, sensing her anger and arousal dissipating as she went back to fumbling with her scanner.

“You’re so good at overloading my power cell, why aren’t you overloading the jammers?” the Captain ridiculed in a low tone.

“I don’t know where they are,” Rey answered. “And even if I did, I don’t think I’m strong enough with the Force to overload them yet.”

“Useless,” the Captain snided under her breath. She was back to deliberately avoiding eye contact with Rey. There was a trickle of sweat that ran down the side of the Captain’s face and Rey could sense that bead expound the aggravation the blonde was feeling. Rey watched it slide down her skin, taking note of how flawless it was. It went down her neck and seeped into the edge of her black cotton body glove. The Captain's annoyance began to fade away until another bead of sweat immediately formed at her forehead and decided to take a path down her nose. That one moment set off the Captain. With a groan of annoyance, the Captain began to shuck off her chrome armor like a bee had been caught in it.

The action of it made a terrible racket as armor plates went flying through the air and landed on the floor with a hard, metallic clang. Once she was free of her armor, the Captain was left only in her body glove which she zipped halfway down her sternum to expose more porcelain skin.

Rey knew she should leave her alone, especially in her aggravated state, but now that the Captain was in the most state of undress anyone had probably seen of her in a long time, she only wanted her attention. She couldn’t help herself. This was her one and only chance to get it.

“I bet you’d be more comfortable without the body glove, Stormtrooper.”

“Don’t push it, Jedi,” the Captain retorted. She was still miffed which meant she was easily provoked. Rey took that as a good sign.

“Are you hungry?” Rey asked in a naive manner. “Because I am.”

“Don’t eat anything!” the Captain demanded. “It would be a mistake.”

“No, it wouldn’t. Don’t be so dramatic,” Rey called over her shoulder as she headed for the buffet.

“I have never been dramatic,” the Captain replied, clearly annoyed by her impudence. “I urge you not to eat the food.”

“One grape won’t hurt,” Rey replied as she reached for one. The Captain sped over to Rey.

“Why won’t you learn?” She caught Rey’s wrist before she could take some food. Rey reached over with her other hand and the Captain caught that wrist too. There was a struggle as Rey tried to wrench herself out of the Captain’s grasp but the taller woman was of considerable strength and this was the kind of attention Rey had been seeking anyway.

“Let me go,” Rey half-heartedly demanded, hoping the Captain wouldn’t obey. Lucky for her, Captain Phasma gripped her tighter. Rey wasn’t sure if the arousal she was sensing was coming from the Captain or herself.

“Stop being so ridiculous,” the Captain told her. “I’ll let go of you when you stop acting like a harpy.”

“I’m a harpy?” Rey exclaimed. “You’re the one denying me something to eat. I’m hungry and you’re mean!”

“Oh, grow up!”

Rey continued to struggle and increase her insolence. She bent over to take a bite out of some fruit and the Captain blocked her by pressing her entire body into Rey’s so that she was trapped between the Captain and the table. With chests heaving by the intensity of their disagreement, their bodies were now completely pressed together.

There was one thought that went through Rey’s mind. _Jumping Jawas, she’s tall._ Followed by another after her eyes had scanned the arms holding her down. _And muscular._

The Captain seemed content to keep Rey pinned to the table. Rey could feel her heart racing and figured it was due to the excessive womanhandling the Captain had suddenly displayed. Rey knew she should be upset by being denied a basic right such as eating but this had set off more than enough exhilaration for some reason she couldn’t even fathom and didn’t even bother to figure out.

So far the childish insubordination had worked to get Rey what she wanted. A little more might push it further along. On it’s own, a grape sailed through the air and into Rey’s mouth. Rey chewed it with a smile of self-content.

“No!” Captain Phasma yelled out as soon as the grape hit Rey’s tongue. She reached up to take the grape out of her mouth but Rey turned her head to the side, still smiling at her audacity. Captain Phasma pushed away from Rey in angry defeat.

“You’re letting them win,” the Captain said in frustration.

“It’s just a grape,” Rey responded. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried. I just want to get out of here,” the Captain responded angrily. “You are not helping at all and it’s infuriating.”

“We’ll get out of here,” Rey said, popping another grape in her mouth. “You’ll see.”

“How? We’ve been here for close to an hour and you don’t seem to mind that we’re imprisoned by a people that are trying to get us to mate.”

“Is that really so bad?”

The Captain gave her a hard, incredulous stare. She had nothing to say though because a noticeable hissing occurred above and they both looked up to see a fine mist spritz through the vents and gently float down, dispersing into the air.

“Don’t breathe!” Rey shouted. She noticed the Captain sprint for her helmet and Rey felt a spike of anger that the Captain had a means of filtering out the toxins and she didn’t. Before the Captain could grab it, Rey sent it spiraling into the air with a wave of her hand.

“Stop it!” the Captain demanded. “If I die from whatever they’re spraying, I’ll come back and haunt your entire damned existence!”

“Good!” Rey shouted back, more angry than she felt she should be. “Then I’ll get to see your beautiful face everyday for the rest of my life!”

“Stop saying that!” The Captain first jumped to grab at the helmet still floating in the air, but considering it was too high to reach, ran at Rey and tackled her to the floor. The helmet came down with a metallic ringing.

“Great, you’ve probably ruined it!” the Captain accused. She wrestled Rey’s arms to her side by trapping her in a bear hug.

“I guess everyone will know how attractive you are then!” Rey spat back. It was hardly a put down but it satiated Rey’s need to rile up the Captain. It was definitely doing the trick. She could sense her mood sparking with sexual energy.

“Shut up!” the Captain commanded. She grabbed a grape that was lying on the floor and shoved it in Rey’s mouth. “Just eat your damned sex food!”

Rey gasped in shock and tried to spit it out but the Captain kept her palm clasped over her mouth. There was a pitcher of fluid sitting on the table. Using the Force, Rey propelled it over the Captain and poured the contents on her head. The cold splash immediately caused Captain Phasma to release Rey and swat the pitcher away. It flew across the room and hit the wall, crashing into a thousand tiny pieces.

It had apparently been water but enough of it got into the Captain’s mouth to make her cough. Rey had also been caught in the flow and she tried to sputter any water that entered her mouth. Her linens were soaked and the Captain was much worse off.

“Whatever is in this water better not be absorbent through the skin,” the Captain threatened. Rey sensed a sudden spike in lust and looked over to see that the Captain was staring at her chest. She looked down to see that her white linens were completely see through now.

“Or what?” Rey scoffed. “Your mastery over your emotions might be jeopardized? You stormtroopers are awful at control if a little water makes you go all lecherous.”

“You are a contemptible person and I should shove this wheel of cheese down your throat so you choke on it! What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m taking this off to dry!” Rey yelled as she stripped entirely out of her clothing and was left with not a stitch. “I suggest you do the same!”

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you!”

“You’re damned right I would!” Rey said, striding up to the Captain and grabbing at the zipper of her body glove. There was more than enough arousal surging within Rey. It was hard enough that she had to feel the effects of it from two people. The Captain was practically swimming in it.

“You’re lying!” the Captain shouted but she was definitely less doubtful this time. “Why do you keep saying that kind of thing?”

“Take off your clothes, Stormtrooper! I want to see you naked!”

“Stop it! Stop mind tricking me!”

“This is no mind trick,” Rey said as she tried to pull off the Captain’s body glove. The Captain gripped her wrists and stopped her only for the zipper to start pulling down on it’s own.

“Don’t fall for this, Jedi!” the Captain retorted angrily. “It’s the aphrodisiacs!”

“I don’t care!” Rey insisted. The Captain began to back her away from the table. “I think you’re sexy! I want to see you!”

“Be quiet! I’m not sexy!”

Rey felt the bed hit her from behind and she fell on it with the Captain tumbling on top of her. “Oh, yes you are! You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on!”

“Shut up or I’ll shut your sexy mouth for you!” the Captain warned as she pressed her body fully onto Rey’s and pulled her arms above her head.

“Just you try!” Rey laughed. “You think I feel threatened by someone with so few battle scars? I’ll lick the one over your lip if you so much as come any closer. I’ll bind you to this bed if I have to-…”

“Quiet!”

“Do you like it fast and rough? Or do you like it slow and hot? I’ll give both of it to you, you smoking hot woman with a body to die fo-…”

The Captain captured Rey’s mouth with her own, stifling her words. Rey immediately gave in, returning the kiss with a heated urgency. There was zero foreplay involved as Rey wrapped her legs around Captain Phasma’s torso and licked her tongue into her mouth. She was ready for this right now and indicated as much with her gyrating hips.

As quickly as they could, they both shucked the body glove off of the Captain without disconnecting from their insistent caresses. Rey dug her fingers into the hard muscles of the Captain and swooned.

There was no slowing down. Rey was certain the neurotoxins had too much effect on them and stopping now might drive her crazy with aching need.

She pulled the Captain down on top of her so that she had her full weight pressed into her. She sensed the Captain’s enjoyment and continued to search for more ways to titillate her. The Captain seemed to especially like it when Rey ran her fingers through her hair, or bit softly on her lower lip, or reached down with both hands, placed full palms on her ass and squeezed.

Rey reached into the Captain’s mind and found the spot that incited pleasure. She gently grazed it and was more than satisfied with the outcome. The Captain groaned at the touch but continued to kiss and grope Rey in her frantic desire. The next pass against her mind was deeper and the Captain stopped for a moment to savor the sensation, resuming her ministrations on Rey once the feeling had dissipated. Pleased by the effect it was having on the Captain, Rey dove right into her mind and kissed the epicenter.

The Captain gasped, arching her back and tensing hard. While Rey continued to caress her mind, she reached down between them and placed her fingers at the Captain’s core. Captain Phasma grit her teeth and strained with the intensity of being filled. Rey focused on the Captain’s face as she swayed inside her both in mind and body. Their stimulated states were already at their pinnacles and Rey could feel the Captain’s control start to crumble, overwhelmed by everything. It was like a fire lit inside the Captain that roared hot and heavy, barely contained. Rey pulled at the barriers, rocking them away while the Captain groaned mightily, gripping the sheets under Rey with white-knuckle force. Rey took the Captain’s earlobe between her teeth and sucked.

The barrier burst and the Captain shuddered with the power of her orgasm as it spread through her like a wildfire. Rey carried out her ministrations until the Captain was completely drained, slumping onto her once she could no longer hold herself up. With their chests pressed together, Rey could feel the Captain’s heart racing at a rapid pace.

Before she had fully caught her breath, the Captain pulled herself up to look Rey in the eyes. “Nice trick, Jedi,” she said as she kissed her way down Rey’s breasts.

“You’ve got some of your own?” Rey asked in anticipation. The Captain was at her stomach and managed to nod affirmatively. There was no way Rey could tear her eyes away from the image of the beautiful blonde nearing her center. Once there, the Captain took her time, kissing along Rey’s inner thighs and along her labia. Rey gripped the Captain’s hair and hissed at how overly-stimulated she was. The Captain seemed to sense this as well. With a tease, she licked slowly around the region Rey needed her to touch the most.

The Captain was an infuriating tormentor. She edged the area Rey was by now begging to be kissed. In a rare mood of both impatience and over-heightened scintillation, Rey was nearly screaming at the Captain to fuck her. The Captain merely chuckled and continued to tease. With no more self-control, Rey reached down to do it herself but the Captain grabbed her arms and held them to her side. Rey fought her but there was no winning against the strength of the Captain.

“Damn you!” Rey yelled out. “You’re evil!” She sensed the Captain’s enjoyment from her suffering but the woman would not give her release. By this point Rey would do anything for it. She would turn to the Dark Side if she had to.

“Please! Just give it to me!” Rey cried out. No reply from the Captain except continued teasing and a spike of thrill. Rey struggled some more but was getting nothing but the sense that the Captain was more amused.

“I hate you!” Rey screamed out. No sooner than the last word had left her lips then the Captain plunged her fingers into her and swirled her tongue against her throbbing clit. Rey was screaming again.

An electrical hum buzzed in her ears as she came with a sudden force she never expected. Euphoria exploded inside and pleasure rushed through her blood, igniting her in ecstasy. She saw fireworks above, flashes of sparks lit up the ceiling. There were crashing sounds amid her vocalizations that she couldn’t contain. The buzz died down after the euphoria finally disintegrated within her and she lay prostrate and non-functional as a bag of sand. So this was what it was like to have her mind blown…

“What was that?” Captain Phasma asked in alarm.

“That was _amazing_ ,” Rey replied in awe.

“No. The sparks from above.” The Captain quickly got off the bed and hurriedly put her body glove on.

“You saw them too?” Though Rey hadn’t actually said it aloud. She was too fatigued and languid in her deliriousness. The Captain pulled out her scanner and waved it around the room.

“It works!” she exclaimed. “You must have blown out the jammers.”

“Ah,” Rey acknowledged. “As I intended all along.”

“No you didn’t, you nutcase,” the Captain dismissed. “You fell victim to the Gerrallian’s tricks and dragged me along with you.”

“Dragged. Right.” Rey rolled her eyes but was still sprawled out and unable to move.

“There’s probably dangerous levels of aphrodisiacs in this food,” the Captain remarked as she scanned the banquet. Rey waited for the read out but after a few moments all she got from the Captain was a subtle ‘hmm…’

“Are we going to die from the sex toxins?” Rey mocked, leaning up on her arms.

“Well, not from the food. Or the water,” the Captain answered. “There doesn’t seem to be anything in them.”

“Nothing?”

“No. They’re just…food.” The Captain stared at the table in deep thought.

“What about the mist they sprayed through the vents?”

The Captain waved her scanner in the air with a mystified expression. “Yes, well, that was definitely a neurotoxin. However, it’s used to incite aggression, but the amount expelled is not enough to be very effective.”

“What kind of aggression? Sexual aggression?”

“No. Aggressive aggression. With this kind of level, you might feel slightly angry.”

“So…” Rey surmised, “what you’re saying is that there are no aphrodisiacs we can use to blame on this event.”

The Captain was hesitant to agree. “Er, yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Huh.” They both stared at one another blankly.

There was a rattling at the door spurring the Captain to grab her helmet and put it on. She indicated to Rey to hide under the covers. The Gerrallian emissary popped his head in, took one look at Captain Phasma, and came into the room with a wide grin on his face.

“Captain Phasma! You are the winner!” he happily congratulated. “Well done! I knew it would be you.”

As soon as he was close enough, the Captain grabbed him by his scrawny neck and choked her fingers into him. He went wide-eyed in fear and sputtered out a few indecipherable syllables.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded. She eased her grip on him when his choked words weren’t making any sense.

“The king didn’t know who to support,” he gasped. “So we put you to a test.”

“What test?” Rey asked as she pulled off the covers and eyed him suspiciously. The emissary was taken aback by her appearance.

“You’re alive?” he asked in shock. The Captain shook him hard enough to cause his eyes to roll around in his sockets.

“You wanted one of us to kill the other?”

“Of course! What else did you think it was?” He seemed surprised they would ask. They glanced at one another sheepishly before directing their anger back at him.

“Why would you do that?” Rey had wrapped a sheet around herself and stood next to the Captain as they interrogated the emissary.

“To find out who was the strongest,” he replied, like it was more than obvious. “We are not a species of warriors. Our strategy is to find the most tenacious race and give them our support.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell us that?” Rey inquired harshly. “Why lock us in a room together?”

“We have found the most brutal tend to be the ones that will kill in the most demanding of circumstances. Getting locked in a room with an enemy will bring out the barbarian in anyone.”

“But why this room?” the Captain asked. “This is hardly a fighting pit.”

“It’s the only one equipped with massive doors to restrain Jedi’s and jammers strong enough to disrupt signals as powerful as the ones the First Order uses.”

“What about the feast? Why keep it so dark in here?”

“The feast is to reward the winner, of course. It’s dark because it incites distrust.”

“But you raised the temperature. You demanded ambassadors of breeding age,” the Captain remarked in confusion.

“Heat tends to make people lose their tempers quicker,” he answered, arching a brow in equal confusion. “Those of breeding age are generally more headstrong and quicker to fight. As you recall, we also asked for warriors.”

Rey and Captain Phasma glanced at one another in perplexity. The emissary looked from one to the other with the same expression. “We thought it was going well considering all the noise you two were making. There was a lot of arguing and crashing sounds until all we could hear was screaming. Then suddenly the jammers somehow overloaded and it was silent in here.” The emissary continued to glance at both women as they looked to the floor in stunned silence. “Exactly what happened in here? We were sure someone had finally died. I expected to see blood all over the place. Not, well…why are you naked?”

“None of your business,” Rey quickly admonished.

“Hold on,” the emissary said as he cocked a brow suspiciously, “did you two just… _mate_?” The last word was uttered in disgust. The Captain pulled him up by his neck so that his feet no longer touched the floor. He clawed at her hands and kicked his feet in the empty air, choking out strangled words in desperation.

“Get dressed,” the Captain told Rey. “We’re going to meet with the king.”

 

 

There was nothing the weak Gerrallians could do once the powerful Jedi and the fierce stormtrooper stalked through the halls of the palace. A trail of bodies, knocked out from either being propelled by an invisible force or smacked away by a heavy, chrome gauntlet, led to the throne room where Rey and Captain Phasma went to confront the king.

The king, an even smaller and more feeble man than the average Gerrallian, braced in fear at their approach.

“What do you want? I’ll give you anything!” the king cried out in terror.

“You are to give one million credits a month to the Resistance,” Rey demanded. “That’s just a drop of water in the ocean of money this kingdom holds.”

“You’ll be giving the same to the First Order,” the Captain added.

“Fine, anything you ask!”

“Good.” It was a wash but it satisfied Rey enough that the Resistance could probably make better use of that money than the First Order. She turned to leave but felt the Captain catch her arm, preventing her from walking away.

The Captain turned to the king. “You will send a note to General Hux of the First Order and General Organa of the Resistance stating that the money will only be given if your terms are met,” she stated.

“What terms are those?” the king asked in bafflement.

“They must send the same ambassador to your kingdom every month to report on the use of these funds.”

Yes,” Rey responded excitably. “And the ambassador must be here every first day of the month for approximately 24 hours.”

“Make it 48 hours,” Captain Phasma amended. “We’re going to need accommodations while we’re here. The best guest room in the palace. No jammers.”

“Somewhere with a nice balcony.”

“No emissary either. And we land our ships in the same area next time.”

“Plenty of food. No interruptions.”

“Non-compliance means we come back and take the money from your vaults. I’m sure you’ve heard the First Order is very aggressive.”

“The Resistance tends to be quite sneaky and clever.”

“Yes, yes!” the king pleaded. “Everything will be tended to. Now just please go!”

 

 

To Rey’s surprise, the Captain walked her back to her X-wing.

“I’ve never seen one of these up close,” the Captain remarked. “I’m not impressed.”

“I bet I could still shoot you down,” Rey replied with a tease.

The Captain shook her large chrome helmet in disbelief. Rey could sense the amusement from her though. “Don’t shoot me down or I’ll come back to haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“Good. I’ll get to see your beautiful face everyday then.”

The Captain took Rey’s hand and lifted her helmet off her head. “Until next month, Rey.” She maintained eye contact as she kissed the inside of her wrist. Rey’s heart fluttered more by the use of her name than the chivalry.

“I look forward to it,” Rey smiled up at the Captain. “Phasma.” She grabbed the Captain’s cape at her neck and pulled her down to meet her lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
